Another Day In the Life of Sakura Haruno
by Starwood93
Summary: Sakura's journal entries from when she's 17. Will update summary when I actually discover where I'm going to take the story myself.
1. Prolouge

Another Day in the Life of Sakura Haruno

* * *

><p>October 10,<p>

Walking down this path always brings up unwanted memories for me. That night was not the only bad experience I have had on that path. My first bad experience was when my team mate Sasuke Uchiha. He had these deep ebony eyes that you could fall into and never want to come up. His hair was the color of a raven black with a blue tint; it was in the shape of a chicken's butt but he made it look like the most gorgeous look you had ever seen in your life. He had the build of a normal athlete of twelve. I was so in love with him. I wasn't like all of his fan girls. I actually loved him for who he was. I loved him for his unremitting love for his massacred clan that he so wanted to avenge. I loved him for his short inaudible sentences that you could only interpret from getting to know him with time. There was so much about this boy that I loved so much, but on that night he left us. He was making his way out of the village via the only road that left it. I sensed this would happen and went to intercept him and try and convince him not to leave. I met him he only glanced my way and tried to ignore my presence. I tried my hardest I said everything I could think of I even told him about how I loved him and would do any thing for him. Unfortunately, he disappeared just to appear behind me, and he surprised me. He said, "Sakura, Thank You." and the next thing I knew I was waking up on a bench he laid me on and he was gone.

Today is my best friends birthday. Naruto Uzamaki happens to be my other teammate Sasuke, Naruto and I made up team seven, which was captained by Kakashi Hatake. Naruto used to be this super hyper knucklehead but he has calmed down a little bit. The one thing I have to say about him is that he has grown on me a lot. He is a 6'2" well build ninja. Although he is still just a genin because he left the village and they haven't had any exams since he returned. He may be a genin but he has the strength of a Hokage. That is his biggest dream to become the next Hokage. Everyone knows he'll get it it's just a matter of time. I was going to tell Naruto how I liked him as more than a friend. Ironic were meeting at the exact spot where Sasuke left me that night. When he got there to say the least I was shocked. He brought Hinata Hyuuga with him and they were holding hands. Everyone knows Hinata's had a crush on Naruto since we were six that's no secret. Hinata has long black hair with a purple tint to it. I was even more surprised when he confessed that they were engaged. I completely missed the part where started dating in the first place. Naruto explained that Hiashi Hinata's father wanted them to keep it secret till their elders agreed to their dating. Naruto proved his worth to the Hyuuga clan and they've accepted him. Hinata passed the clan leader role onto her cousin Neji. I couldn't be more than happy for them. I was so excited for them that i completely forgot what I was going to tell Naruto in the first place till after they left on there first official public date. Earlier this morning I was training with Rock Lee. He's unique to say the least he wears a green jump suit has bushy eyebrows and has a bowl cut for a hair do. He's always going on about youth and all that jazz. He said to me this morning, "Sakura you will never be able to be happy if you don't stop people from walking all over you. Your simply too sweet and care about too many people's feelings." I didn't give his words second thoughts untill now. I wonder if his words are really true?

-Sakura Haruno

* * *

><p>October 28,<p>

All of the ninjas are taking shifts putting on a Haunted House for all of the citizens. I am in a room where Tenten is dressed in a mask and brutally murders me. One time during one of our few breaks while Tenten was off with Neji, Kiba came in with a Jigsaw mask on and dragged me out of our room. He said he saved my life and I owed him a kiss so I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and left the room cause we had a group coming through.

Later that night Tenten was again off fooling around with Neji, when Kiba came back into our room. I was reading a book and wasn't paying him any mind. So he throws me over his shoulder and spins me around in circles. He made me drop my book and loose my page again. So he trips over Akamaru and we go flying onto the ground. Unfortunately he landed on top of me. So it took me a minute to regain my breathe to opens my eyes and realize that BAM! Kiba was looking me straight in the eyes with his entrancing lustful stare that was ending chills down my spine. I also noticed the way he was slowly leaning in to me. His lips were so close to mine I could feel his breath on my cheeks. He leaned down the rest of the way and kissed me. Now you would expect a soft settle kiss for our first but boy was I wrong. The next thing I know we're making out. I am not talking about sweet little teenager kiss kiss either. I'm talking full on tongue battling hands roaming making out. It was amazing until Tenten walked in the room and screamed. Yea so the rest of the night every time I saw Kiba he gave me a sweet kiss. I had one amazing night!3

-Sakura Haruno

* * *

><p>November 1,<p>

So I haven't seen Kiba since that night at the haunted house. He got sent out on a mission the next day with Ino. They just got back and Ino demanded that I come see her. So I got to the flower shop and she drags me into the backroom. She then proceeds to tell me every little detail about their mission. INCLUDING! How she just lost her virginity to Kiba. She also tell me of how he told her about the night we made out. She said he said that he had intended to ask "said girl" out, but he had had a crush on Ino for forever. He also said he was so glad he hadn't asked "her" out yet.

I can't believe they could do that to me. Don't get me wrong I'm glad Kiba didn't tell her it was me, But it seems like every time I turn around someone new is stabbing me in the back. It's like I can't even catch a break. Naruto's getting married, Kiba and Ino are dating, Neji and Tenten just eloped without telling anyone. All I can think about is what Rock Lee is going to say to me. I really need a break. So I'm going to Tsunade tomorrow and I'm finally going to the Slug region to train for Sage. Hopefully she'll see how distressed I've become and allow me to go without too much hassle. Hopefully I'll get a much-needed break from all of this DRAMA.

-Sakura Haruno

* * *

><p>November 5,<p>

So Lady Tsunade granted me my favor. I have just arrived in the Slug Domain. I am extremely eager to begin my work towards becoming the first Slug Sage in seven decades. I've come to find that this particular sage is even more difficult to achieve than the Serpent or the Toad sage. This really surprised me. Naruto already achieved the Toad Sage and there have been rumors that Sasuke received the Serpent Sage under Orochimaru's care although that has yet to be confirmed. I think it is hilarious that it took Naruto three months to achieve full sage mode. Katsuya tells me I have the potential to achieve sage in two months.

I am going to give this my all. I'm tired of standing in everyone's shadow. I will make sage. Even Lady Tsunade didn't fully achieve sage mode. I am so determined to get back by Christmas Eve. I will be a more proud and self-aware kunoichi.

-Sakura Haruno

* * *

><p>November 26,<p>

I've done it! I mastered the Sage! I even did it in less than a month. Katsuya was greatly impressed. They've sent word to Lady Tsunade to tell her the amazing news. I have opted to stay here for more training until Christmas Eve. I will return only on that day and not a moment sooner. I will be doing my Christmas shopping in a village located in the Land of Tea. I hear the Kazekage will be joining us for Christmas this year. I haven't seen Temari or Kankuro in so long let alone seen Gaara himself. I'm kind of excited. No one except Lady Tsunade knows when I am to return. I've asked her to keep it a secret. Every year Ino throws this glamorous Christmas Eve bash. Every one is "required" to be there as she says, but I'm still kind of mad at her and I want her to think that I'm going to miss it. She starts the party at eleven on the dot every year. I'm thinking about showing up about five minutes till midnight just to make her worry.

The village I'm going to do my shopping in has this amazing hotel and spa. I can stay there for free since I helped saved the owner's life a few years back. Did I mention that the owner is Idate? Well I remember him as the guy that told me I was too beautiful to be a kunoichi. He was also our last mission before Sasuke left us. The fact that every time I see Idate I think of Sasuke annoys me. Idate's a good guy and he would've made an even better Shinobi. It'll be good to see him again. I think I might've just convinced myself to leave for the Land of Tea a few days early.

-Sakura Haruno (:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so i decided to make all the entries into one chapter for the prolouge since that is essntially what they are supposed to be so itll be longer and less confusing later on. Thank you EIZO UCHIHA for your wonderful reviews!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

Another Day in the Life of Sakura Haruno

Chapter 1:

A Surprise Meeting

Sakura was walking along the path the village now entering her sight. She was happy to be leaving early to get a break from all that training. Katsuya did not go any easier on her after she achieved sage mode. Sakura was glad to be coming into the village she could not wait to see Idate and get to his spa. Of course every time Sakura came to his hotel Idate insisted he be her personal masseuse. The first few times he was called away and could not attend to her but the last time she was here he was able to, and let's just say if he has to leave she'll wait this time. As Sakura approached the village she could hear the carolers signing by the entrance. They were singing her favorite _Silent Night. _It was dusk so all of the Christmas lights were already on and it just made the village look that much more beautiful.

While humming the tune, Sakura came upon the hotel only to find her favorite owner standing outside the door looking around for someone. Sakura stops and looks at the boy ahem young man in front of her. He is taller than the last time they met and his hair had gotten more unruly. The only thing that hadn't changed was his smile. Sakura loved it. "Idate!" Sakura ran up and hugged the startled young man.

"Are my eyes fooling me or is this Sakura Haruno standing before me?"

"The one and only" she replied giving him her best attempt to try not to laugh at his expression of surprise. "Well here I am supposedly looking for the Kazekage but I get Sakura Haruno instead a nice trade indeed" Idate proclaimed half serious half joking.

"Garra? He's coming to stay here?" Sakura asked questioning her old friend.

"Yes, well this time they decided to cross the waters instead of fighting in the river country. They're coming to stay here and should be arriving soon."

"Well why don't I go check in and come join you; you look lonely standing out here in the cold all alone."

"That would be just grand Sakura." Idate gave her one of his million dollar smiles that could make any woman blush, and he knew it too. He did this to her on purpose every time he saw her. Sakura made her way in to the lobby and received her room key. Being a regular here Sakura was given a suite that just so happened to be joined with Idate's. She was the only one her ever allowed in that room so it was practically belonged to her. Sakura put away her belongings and made her way down to the front lobby to wait with Idate.

They made small talk for a while and looked at the stars for a while as well until finally around one in the morning Sakura could see Temari's fan riding the winds. As soon as they had landed Sakura was surprised with a life-threatening hug for Temari and Kankuro. Gaara was confused and wondering just how tired his siblings were until he saw pink from underneath Temari's arms. "You're going to kill her if you don't let go" Gaara said keeping his eyes on the pink speck he could see. Temari and Kankuro released Sakura so Gaara could get a better look at her. He walked up to her and gave her a less life-threatening hug that made her miss them even more than she already did.

"Ahem" Idate said clearing his throat to get their attention. "I am Idate Morino owner of this Hotel it is a grand honor for the Kazekage and his companions to be staying at my establishment. I will escort you to your suite and if you have any problems feel free to ask and it will be taken care of properly." Sakura looked at Idate like he was a completely different person, and she busted out laughing. Idate looked so embarrassed Sakura felt guilty.

"Idate I've just never seen you act so formal it seems almost a crime." Sakura said trying to make herself sound apologetic but she just couldn't stop laughing.

"It is quite alright Idate I may be the Kazekage but you don't have to be so formal any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine." Gaara said holding out his hand for Idate to shake. It took Idate a second to recover from his embarrassment to take his hand.

"Thank you, please let me escort you to your suite" Idate said with a smile leading them up the stairs to the presidential sweet. Sakura was still trying to regain her composure so she had to lean on Idate for support. This did not go unnoticed by the three sand siblings.

"Sakura I'm going shopping tomorrow morning would you want to join me?" Temari asked almost pleading. Temari hates shopping. Sakura could almost tell she was going to have to tell every little detail she knew about Shikamaru Nara's life tomorrow but she didn't care she needed to go shopping anyway.

"Sounds awesome can't wait see you in the morning!" Sakura said waving as she and Idate rounded the corner to their own suite.

Entering the suite Sakura immediately felt the tension grow in the room. She turned around to see a sulking Idate and her guilt rise once again. She walked over to Idate and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry if I hurt your pride just warn me next time okay I'm not used to you being this big hotshot hotel owner. You have to remember to me you're the guy who said I was too beautiful to be a Kunoichi."

"I know but the Kazekage…" Idate was still sulking.

"Gaara is one of my closets friends he knows how you feel I've done the same thing to him many times." Idate raised his head and cocked an eyebrow silently asking her for confirmation. "One time I went to Suna and another on of my big hotshot friends were meeting with him and he was so stiff and scary looking I just had to laugh. Of course he hadn't seen me walk in and was surprised to say the least." This caused Idate to laugh and loosen up. He moved his arms up and down her back like he has grown accustomed to doing.

"Geez Sakura when's the last time you relaxed you so tight." He asked moving his hands to her neck massaging her muscles slightly. Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed into his grip. When Sakura said she would wait for Idate to do his work on her she wasn't joking. The things this man could do with his hands were amazing. "Come on go lay down ill be there in a minute." Idate instructed her. Sakura knew what he wanted her to do. Idate kept a masseuses table in the living room area by the fireplace. Sakura saw the blanket lying beside the table that she was to use to cover up. Sakura started by taking off her lace up knee high boots, her top and skirt that badly needed thrown away, and her wraps. Sakura lied down on the table face down like every time and covered up with the blanket.

Idate returned a few minutes later with some heated oils that smelled like cherries. He knew that it was Sakura's favorite. Idate put the oil on his belt and started moving Sakura's long hair away from her body. "What did you do this time Sakura you look like you've went sixteen rounds with Lady Tsunade again?" Idate asked as he started his work on her. "Oh it wasn't Tsunade it was her teachers." Sakura said enjoying the movement of his hands on her back. "Yikes that sounds even worse." "Oh it was trust me." Idate leans down and kisses her neck, "Well I'm sure it was nothing you couldn't handle. There all done." "Well Idate there's one thing that has never changed about you," Sakura said turning to face Idate. He leans down and kisses her on the lips, "and what's that?" He kisses her again, "You will always know how to give me chill bumps." Idate leans in for a more passionate kiss when he hears knocking at her door. "Can you get that?" She asks smiling at his frowning face. He walks to the door to see a very surprised…


End file.
